


Hers

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Melinda, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Melinda knew little about Maria, one fact was perfectly clear:  Maria Hill belonged to the Black Widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maria/Natasha - hers.

Much like Melinda herself, Maria Hill was a mysterious woman.  She wasn’t the type to talk about her personal life or inquire about anyone else’s—she simply did her job and retreated back into the shadows of a life kept private from SHIELD.

But Melinda was much more perceptive than most, and though she still knew little about Maria, one fact was perfectly clear:  Maria Hill belonged to the Black Widow.

Romanoff rarely made an appearance, but when she did, she was always at Maria’s side, always with one part of her body touching Maria—a hand on her elbow, an arm around her waist, fingers dancing at the nape of her neck.  They were in perfect sync with one another, their bodies used to each other’s presence, and sometimes Melinda just _watched_ , because there was something more there.

It was in the way Romanoff looked at Maria, the way her dark eyes softened.  It was a hot, intense look, but not possessive or cruel—it was a look that said _I would die for this woman; I would walk through hell for her_.

Melinda saw that look, and trusted it.  She knew Romanoff would always protect what was hers.


End file.
